


庭院深深深几许

by Allison1207



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison1207/pseuds/Allison1207
Summary: R18  皇子馕×贵妃辫儿两个人互相利用，最后却一头栽进去的故事





	1. 4

一个说着要走，另一个催着不让留，看似无情却有情。俩人竟就这样相拥着睡到了大天亮。  
张云雷感到身上黏腻腻的，眯着眼摸摸自己冰凉的额头，感叹着这病来的快去的也快。随即一动腿，竟碰到了另一具温热的身体。  
杨九郎很少留宿，不管是曾经的冷宫还是如今的庆华宫，即使留宿，也必然天一亮就离开，往往张云雷还半梦半醒，他就穿戴整齐了。  
看着眼前安睡的三皇子，张云雷竟生出一丝陌生感。他用手支着下巴端详良久，小声嘟囔:“睡着的时候更傻了。”  
正要起身，却无意瞥见杨九郎无意识的勃起，贵妃眼珠一转，嘿嘿一笑，像极了只偷腥的小狐狸。  
杨九郎正睡着，突然觉得怀里一空，以为张云雷起来了，正准备捞回怀里睡个回笼觉，谁知自己命根子竟被一只小手扯住了。杨九郎又疼又爽，那话也涨大了一圈。  
“哎哟喂，怎么又大了。”杨九郎一睁眼，就看见云贵妃跪趴在自己的坚挺前，惊奇的小声叫到。松垮的里衣遮不住大片白皙，直直撞进杨九郎眼里。  
张云雷平时没少感受，但却很少细致观察这根，此刻正认真研究着马眼呢，全然不知有人正睁着小眼儿似笑非笑看着他。  
皇子趁贵妃不注意猛的一挺腰，看准人人“哎呦”一说话的空直直怼到嘴里了。  
“母妃，儿臣给您送点吃的补补。”这人可真坏啊，明明看人耳朵都红了，嘴里还调笑着。  
张云雷愤愤的看了杨九郎一眼，本来清明的眼睛此刻装满了情欲，泛红的眼角更是生出几分色情的意味。  
杨九郎几个深挺，假装不满意到:“不行啊，辫儿，我得让你里里外外感受一下，要不然你该生气了。”  
张云雷呸了一声，笑骂一句:“登徒子。”还拿小嘴轻轻吸了一下顶端，似是挽留。  
杨九郎呼吸一滞，把笑得猖狂的小狐狸狠狠压在身下，一边摸床头的软膏，一边道:“笑吧笑吧，等等有你哭的时候。”  
软膏慢慢融化在体内，笑声渐渐被细碎的呻吟替代:“唔……九郎……再……再深一点……”  
杨九郎又是一个挺身，身下人爽的扯住了床单，还不忘挺着平坦的胸脯往杨九郎嘴里送，眼神迷离的说:“你……你吸一下……啊……另一边也要……”倒是真会享受。  
约摸着人快要射了，张云雷突然哼了一声，使劲推了杨九郎一把，硬把那根也推了出去。  
杨九郎正爽着，没由来受了这么一下，也摸不着头脑了:“怎么了？又烧起来了?”说着就要去摸张云雷的额头  
张云雷听见这人第一反应不是生气而是关心自己，一时还是有些感动的，躲开伸过来的手后，又看着他一脸茫然坐在床上，那根直翘翘的对着自己，好不滑稽。一个没忍住笑出了声，心里的憋屈也散了大半，可他还是佯装愤怒，指责道:“我前几日被孟妃推下水，你也不关心我。昨儿我身子刚见好，现在你就折腾我，我累了，不想继续了。”说着就装作要睡了。  
杨九郎听出了语气里的娇嗔，抱人在怀里开口道:“孟妃那边，我警告过了。误会一场而已。”周九良昨天又找到他，解释了孟鹤堂推张云雷的原因。  
谁知这么一解释，张云雷更是怒火中烧:“你向着他!那你去找他吧！我这也不是青楼，还能任你嫖不成?”  
杨九郎一看人真生气了，思忖片刻，说出了实情:“孟鹤堂是周九良的人，他以后不会伤害你，咱们贵妃娘娘大人大量，也得放过他不是?”  
张云雷正在气头上，一时没反应过来话里的含义:“什么？他是左丞的人?你连左丞的人也……”猛然醒悟，惊得瞪大了眼睛。  
他想法一直很简单——有享不尽的富贵就够了，别的一概不管。他直觉杨九郎在朝堂里有一定人脉，但没想到万人之上的左丞竟是他的人。  
这反应倒在杨九郎意料之中，他把人揽进怀里，手指顺着腰往后探:“所以啊，孟妃反而是最安全的人……哟，还没合上呢。”  
没头没脑这么一句，张云雷先蒙了一下，随即双颊通红:“你，你胡说什么呢!流氓!……啊……你，轻一点……呜……”

“宝儿，你口活儿有点儿烂啊。”杨九郎轻轻揉着张云雷的腰，小心翼翼的评价到。  
“闭死你那个嘴，谁第一次还没点失误了。”似是喃喃的第二句让杨九郎的手顿了顿，随即惊喜的吻上了面前的红唇，吻中铺天盖地的占有欲盖过了情欲。

次日，在杨九郎和孟鹤堂的安排下，两位妃子在御花园“偶遇”。  
孟鹤堂噘着嘴，大眼睛直勾勾盯着一脸不屑的张云雷 良久，说了一句:“对不起。”  
下人不自觉都屏住了呼吸，众所周知，云贵妃张扬跋扈，还指不定怎么闹呢。连向来从容的九涵都有一丝慌乱。  
“算了。”张云雷扬扬下巴，绕开孟鹤堂走过去。  
孟妃“咦”了一声，寻思这人性格和传闻里大相径庭。半晌才反应过来，他的隐忍分明是为了杨九郎啊。


	2. 贵妃桌下戏九郎

张云雷贤良淑德一个不占，琴棋书画一窍不通，原还有一把好嗓子，后被奸人毒害，就再不张嘴唱了。能一跃变成高不可攀的贵妃娘娘，靠的就是千娇百媚。杨九郎心里明镜似的。  
“辫儿哥说，他今晚不方便。”九涵在此等候已久，为的就是挡住杨九郎的去路。  
杨九郎心下了然，大概是皇帝今晚夜宿庆华宫。  
比起生气，他感受更多的是心疼——病时夫君不闻不问，现下才大病初愈便被扯着胯下承欢。  
杨九郎快步离开，回到书房静坐小半夜，才将将压下心头的怒火。回想起自己刚刚竟起了逼宫的心思，原来怒发冲冠为蓝颜也不是毫无道理的。

直至皇上离开的脚步声消失，张云雷才睁开眼睛，桃花眼里一片清明，毫无睡意。他愈发讨厌用身体讨好这个老男人了，昨晚迷离中竟差点叫出“九郎”来。九郎……你会嫌我脏吗？  
九涵听屋里的动静，约摸着辫儿哥醒了，就进门服侍更衣，环视一圈四下无人，才用耳语道:“昨晚，三皇子来了。”  
张云雷的眸子闪了闪，僵在原地许久才回了一个“嗯”。  
“皇上昨晚说的事，您准备怎么办？”九涵问的小心翼翼，生怕一个大意触了逆鳞。  
“能怎么办？”张云雷到没发脾气，就是语气着实不耐，“你去给三皇子带个话，说云贵妃有请。”

杨九郎看到圆桌前坐了个眼生的姑娘时，就明白云贵妃宴请自己的目的了。  
杨九郎想了很久才隐约记起这是右丞的小妹张盈儿，现年十六。柳眉杏眼，双目含春，一颦一笑尽显少女的娇俏，又不失大家闺秀的娴静。好一个美人胚子，只不过还是不如身旁黑脸的云贵妃勾人呐。  
“三皇子殿下。”张盈儿起身行礼，不自觉羞红了脸。来前兄长告诉她，三皇子会是她未来的夫婿。  
“张小姐不必拘束……”杨九郎本想客套两句，话说半截却被人打断了。  
“该有的礼数还是得有的，张家也是名门望族，你断不可驳了本家的面子。”一番话到真有母仪天下的架势。以后就娶回家做皇后吧，杨九郎想着，嘴角不自觉上扬。  
可怜了张盈儿，莫名其妙被针对了一番，几句话带针带刺，让本就紧张的小姑娘更加战战兢兢。  
始作俑者倒是悠哉悠哉喝着茶，仿佛刚刚尖酸刻薄的不是他。就是眼睛一顺不顺盯着杨九郎，一看他想和张盈儿说话就恶狠狠的瞪他。  
啧啧啧，照这个架势，以后我的后宫里恐怕只能有皇后一人喽。

皇上落座后，趁着宫女布菜的空，简单介绍了张盈儿:“九郎，这是你盈儿妹妹，轻易不进宫一次，你等等带人到处转转。”显然，这次安排两人见面便是皇帝的主意。  
杨九郎笑着应下了，暗里却看着搂在张云雷腰上的那只手。张云雷软绵绵的靠在皇上怀里，一派弱柳扶风，和刚才判若两人。  
杨九郎看的心里泛酸。张盈儿正诧异于贵妃娘娘变脸之快时，盘里多出了一块牛肉。  
见三皇子为张家小姐夹菜，皇上朝怀里说:“云儿，我说什么来着，俩孩子绝对能玩儿一块去。”  
“皇上英明。”贵妃娘娘嘴上这么说着，却不见多开心。又往皇上怀里靠了靠，挑衅般笑看杨九郎。  
才吃了不几口，就听圣上问到:“九郎，最近可有好好温习功课?”  
杨九郎点点头回:“有的，父皇。儿臣最近在重温……咳，论语，获益良多。”句子断的突兀，只那么一瞬便重新接上了，可云贵妃还是抓住了三皇子语气里的一丝慌张，得意的笑了笑。  
皇帝满意的点点头，便开始关心起右丞的风寒。  
杨九郎看了一眼若无其事小口喝汤的贵妃，左手缓缓伸到桌下，抓住了那只在自己裆上轻轻画圈的玉足。  
小脚被人抓住了倒也不慌，还一下一下蹭着杨九郎的大腿。杨九郎轻轻抓了抓脚心，便把这只脚重新放回自己裆上，拿着它揉搓自己那处。  
感受到脚掌迅速膨胀的炽热坚挺，张云雷为这人的不要脸羞红了耳朵。  
艰难咽下一块豆腐，只听“啪嗒”一声，筷子“不小心”掉到了地上。三皇子自然而然的钻到了桌子底下，仗着桌布的遮掩，准确抓住了作恶的脚丫，顺着脚踝往上划，在那条白皙的小腿上轻轻咬了一个牙印，又顺着宽松的裤子在那人的腿上捏了一把，这才拿起一旁的筷子钻出桌面。  
用过午饭，皇上便启架回盘龙殿，走时还不忘嘱咐杨九郎带着张盈儿去逛逛御花园，倒真像是为这个儿子的终身大事操心。  
两人在御花园逛了一会儿，碰见坐在亭子里绣花的孟妃。张盈儿才和孟鹤堂说了两句话，转身就不见杨九郎踪影了。  
三皇子尾随云贵妃来到一处假山后，见九涵在旁守着，他上前几步把人捞进怀里，边啃着人的脖子边说:“不知贵妃娘娘午饭吃的可还开心啊？”拿人手塞进自己的裤子里，张云雷红着脸感受着那处又涨大了一圈。  
“呼，祖宗，你可真会玩儿。要不是我今儿穿的宽松，现在咱俩双双上断头台了都。”张云雷手握住杨九郎，轻轻转动起来，杨九郎挺挺腰，一手掰着人的下巴在嘴里攻城略地，一手顺进裤子里揉搓着人的翘臀。良久，张云雷感觉手下一热，嘴上的力道也放松了，扯出一道银丝来。  
“宝儿，你等我晚上去找你……”杨九郎还没提好裤子，就被大力推了一把。  
“怎么着？真把我这当青楼了?爽完就回去找你的盈儿妹妹?”话里是他自己都没有察觉的哀怨，宛如妒妇。  
“诶，这叫什么话啊。”杨九郎一早察觉出人不开心，没想到竟是为此，一时间心情大好，把人搂在怀里就不松手了。  
“抱你的盈儿妹妹去！”张云雷还是气不过，挣扎了几下，明显收着力道的拳头落在杨九郎胸口上。  
“盈儿妹妹那赶得上贵妃娘娘勾人啊。”千娇百媚，果真一世妖妃。


	3. 只怪美人太勾魂

九涵在假山前咳嗽了一声。这人迹罕至的地方轻易不会有人来。只怕是两人耽误时间太长，身份又特殊，消失太久难免有人生疑。  
杨九郎又使劲在张云雷脸上了两口:“今晚我去找你。”  
没成想张云雷竟摇摇头:“不。”  
想张盈儿年轻，貌美，家境好还是女儿身，无论如何都是杨九郎结婚对象的不二人选。  
所以……  
杨九郎正纳闷又怎么惹着祖宗了，听见怀里人边用手指在杨九郎胸口画圈，边软软说道:“九郎，今晚来这儿，咱们也玩儿点新鲜的?”说的稀松平常，钻进杨九郎耳里却字字带着小钩子，勾的他想现在就把人办了。冷静片刻才回:“你可真是个妖精。”  
此时的杨九郎还不知道张云雷在想些什么——他本就是男人，样貌顶好但绝不算倾国倾城，家境更是不肖说，正儿八经论起来，他说自己是杨九郎的母亲也是情理之中的。  
样样不如人，就得用点特殊办法。他倒也不会为了一己私欲断了杨九郎的成皇之路，迟早有一天，他俩会倦的，那之后，三皇子娶他的张小姐，张云雷也还是贵妃娘娘，一别两宽，各生欢喜……吧。  
果然，情这个字最是碰不得啊，张云雷揉揉有点酸涩的眼角，转身回了宫。

这边的张小姐也不甚开心。  
“三皇子，你看那朵花。”张盈儿很是兴奋的指给杨九郎看。  
杨九郎兴致缺缺抬眼一瞅:“哪朵?”  
“就是那朵粉的，真奇怪，这么多株红玫瑰里怎么偏偏这株是粉的?”  
“嗐，这有什么奇怪的。肯定是当年种花儿的时候种儿拿串了呗。”  
“这样啊……那……我们走近点看看吧。”  
“我站这儿就看得清，你自己去吧。”  
“……”  
傍晚回到家，等候已久的张九龄迫不及待问小妹感觉如何。小妹一脸疲惫摇摇头道:“哪都挺好，可惜是个不解风情的。”  
其实这话并不确切，杨九郎还是颇解风情的，看他哄张云雷的那个架势就看得出来，可惜轻易不给别人使罢了。

杨九郎趁着夜色来到假山后，左瞧右看没有人，这才想起自己来早了一刻钟——谁让美人太勾人呢。  
空中飘散着淡淡的香气，杨九郎挨着假山等了一会儿，坐下打了个哈欠，寻思着祖宗今儿是早来不了。这么想着，他干脆双臂为枕，垫在脑后，翘着二郎腿，哼着张云雷近日最爱的曲儿，眼皮越来越沉，到真有些昏昏欲睡。  
倏然听见身后传来脚步声，眼未动，意识却瞬间清明了。  
脚步声慢慢靠近，杨九郎嘴角却微微上扬，这若有似无的玫瑰香可不就是正直圣宠的那位之最爱嘛。  
来人走近见杨九郎紧闭双眼，信以为他还睡着，拿出早已准备好的布条轻轻遮住了三皇子的眼，还绕到脑后打了个活结。  
这人见这一番折腾，杨九郎竟不为所动，仿佛睡得很沉，小小的“咦”了一声，片刻后决定用点特殊方式唤醒他。  
杨九郎正好奇这人下一步要做什么，突然就感到下身一凉，湿润的触感瞬间包裹住了半个硕大。“嘶——”杨九郎爽的深吸一口气。  
来人吞吐几下就感觉嘴里的东西愈发精神了，想着人八成是醒了，满意的准备吐出去，突然被一只大手摁住了后脑勺，强行几次深吞，只觉得自己的嗓子眼儿快被刺穿了。他也是想瞎了心了，居然用这么个方法叫人起床，自己能沾到什么便宜?  
杨九郎挺腰耸动起来，速度倒也不快，可苦了埋头吞咽的人，下巴都要脱臼了，晶莹的口水顺着杨九郎的性器滑倒草丛里，好不狼狈。良久，他突然剧烈挣扎起来，使劲儿捶打着杨九郎的腹部和双腿，大有要把这一根咬断的架势。  
杨九郎也明白，这人有洁癖，要是射进他嘴里，准是讨不着好的。他赶紧把手松开，可还是晚了一步。杨九郎一边在心里暗叫糟糕，一边想象着这人眼角带着春意，嘴上、脸上、衣服上全是自己东西的样子。体液的味道和玫瑰香在空气中结合在了一起，淫糜又色情。  
张云雷气急败坏，拽了一下杨九郎的小兄弟:“你个登徒子，就这一会儿管不住了？非得现在射！”  
三皇子自知理亏，又占了便宜，只好带着眼罩笑着去拉云贵妃，谁知并不是想象中顺滑的丝绸质感，而是温暖细腻的皮肤。  
杨九郎本来想讨好的话瞬间噎在了喉咙里，好久才憋出一句:“辫儿，你没穿裤子啊？”  
张云雷看着杨九郎一脸傻相，觉得刚刚的仇算是报了，也不顾脸上的粘腻，跨坐在杨九郎身上，身子贴着身子附在杨九郎耳边说:“何止是裤子啊，九郎哥哥，你猜我穿没穿亵裤?”  
“啪——"杨九郎觉得脑袋里的弦断了，他咬着牙狠狠地说:“今儿你就等着哭吧。”


End file.
